Intoxicating the Senses
by GladAngel24
Summary: Wolfram had a foolproofed plan to make Yuri truly his, in every sense of the word. If Yuri said he was only attracted to women, then it was only logical to Wolfram that he seduce Yuri as a woman. AN: not a Yuuram, GwendalConradWolfram


AN: There is incest in this (note the Gwendal+Conrad/Wolfram pairing .) so if you don't like then please don't read. Thank you.

* * *

Wolfram had a fool-proofed plan to make Yuri truly his, in every sense of the word. If Yuri said he was only attracted to women, then it was only logical to Wolfram that he seduce Yuri _as_ a woman.

* * *

Getting the ingredients for his scheme was easy, although very humiliating for Wolfram. Undoubtedly the Castle tailor did not ask any questions about why Wolfram needed a pale blue chiffon and lace dress with innocent white heels. Certainly the maid did not think badly of him when she purchased the very best honey blonde wig there was in town for him. And surely his attendant didn't snicker (at least not in his presence) when Wolfram told her to go fetch him his very own hosiery, garter, and corset. But Wolfram was an expert in ignoring and determinedly pretended nothing was strange about his requests. 

Now the only items he still needed were makeup and perfume, which he could easily borrow from his mother.

With all of his items laid out carefully on his bed, Wolfram thought of a date when he would finally entice Yuri.

Wolfram's heart beat slightly faster than normal as he stepped into his mother's private bath. _This is the night_, he thought excitedly to himself. The night Yuri would wake up and realize how ravishing he was -although, he begrudged, in a dress. _Everything _must _go perfect.  
_

* * *

Wolfram carefully stepped into the hot water and leisurely washed himself. He sighed and relaxed against the edge. He had decided beforehand to start his preparation early in the evening to give himself enough time to transform himself into female perfection. 

After soaking in the water for a good while, he decided to start his metamorphosis. He reached over the bath's edge into his bag which contained all of his goods, dug in it for a second, then pulled out a sleek razor. He lathered his legs, then paused. _Once I start this there is no going back_. He began to shave.

* * *

Wolfram slipped on his dress effortlessly and fastened it in the back. He carefully stepped into the two inch white heels and walked to his mother's vanity. He looked into the mirror and gasped at what he saw. He could not believe that he looked so flattering -no, _delectable_, in the dress, never mind the fact that he had yet to put on his makeup. 

The dress was cut at the top of his breast line, revealing milky white skin and collarbones that enhanced his neck. The cut formed a line to his exposed shoulders which only served to emphasize them more. The sleeves were tight against his skin and stopped three inches down his forearm with ornately designed lace peeking out an inch underneath. The dress tapered down to his waist, hugging his corset, giving his normally narrow body womanly curves. The dress flared slightly, but still remained sleek and slender down to his ankle, with a lining of more lace.

Wolfram reluctantly walked away from his alluring reflection back to his bag to finish his change. He pulled out the champagne colored wig, slipped it on, and reveled in the way the locks felt against his bare shoulders.

Again the blonde stepped to the vanity, but this time for a different purpose. He looked over the selection of makeup on the small table and picked out his choices. He was embarrassed to admit that he knew more than a boy should about makeup, which he gave due to his extravagant mother.

He started first with his lips, which he covered with soft pink lipstick. He then dusted his fair cheekbones in a shimmery peach blush to accentuate them. Lastly he lined his eyelids with a soft black liner to make his eyes appear more round, feminine. With his look done, he gave the mirror his best sultry look. _Perfect…_

But.

There was something missing. Something that would enflame the senses. _Aha!_ Wolfram thought as he saw the small shelve on the bathroom wall adorned with bottles of every size filled with what he presumed, perfume. He walked to it and gingerly caressed the glass containers. All of them were labeled with gauzy names, all written by Celi's own hand. He randomly picked up a small vial and took a sniff.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and quickly put the vial back. He shuddered. "Disgustingly sweet." He sighed as he figured all the perfumes would be too over the top. He was just about to leave when he spotted it. A small, innocuous bottle. Immediately he grabbed it and took a hesitant sniff.

"Ooh," he moaned. It smelled heavenly. The scent lingered in his nose and he slowly came to the realization that the scent reminded him of Beautiful Wolfram's. He quickly spritzed himself and basked in the alluring scent. _Yuri could not possibly refuse me like this!  
_

* * *

Wolfram stood dumbfounded inside Yuri's bedroom. "Where the hell are you, Yuri?" He growled. He knew it was around the time that Yuri slept, so why wasn't he in the room? He stomped his foot. _Damn it, now I have to go out and find him!  
_

* * *

He clutched his cloak tighter to his body and firmly knocked on the sage's door. If Yuri was going to be anywhere, it'd most likely be with Murata. 

"Come in," he heard from behind the door. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped into the unknown territory. He quietly closed the door behind him "Oh, Wolfram." Murata began cheerfully. Wolfram had obviously interrupted Murata in getting ready for bed, seeing as he was already in his night clothes and just pulling the covers back on his bed. Alone. No Yuri. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Actually, I was looking for Yuri. I thought he may be in here…"

Murata chuckled. "No, he's not here." _Obviously_, Wolfram thought. "In fact, he's not in Shin Makoku anymore." _What?!_

"What?" The blonde asked hotly.

"He left shortly after dinner. He had an urgent feeling to get home." Murata explained. Wolfram frowned. _Then why the heck are you still here?_

"You didn't go with him?" Wolfram asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"No, I have some business with Ulrike so I didn't-" Murata stopped. He sniffed the air. _Strange…Oh! My perfume! I'll be found out!_ All of a sudden the great sage let out a groan making Wolfram momentarily forget about his dilemma. _What the…?_

"…Murata? Are you feeling ok?" Wolfram hesitantly asked and took an involuntary step back. He watched in apprehension as Murata took measured steps to him. As the dark haired boy stepped closer Wolfram gasped at the look in Murata's eyes: predatory. "Murata?!"

When the sage was only a few steps away, he finally spoke. "Say my name again, Wolfram." He whispered huskily. Wolfram stared at the great sage in apparent horror. Murata was only a step away when the blonde realized he was cornered against the door. Murata leaned in and breathed, "I want to hear you call Your Highness…" Wolfram gasped at the statement, which only succeeded in making Murata moan.

Urgently he reached for the doorknob. Once he had purchase of the object, he yanked the door wide, briefly surprising Murata, and ran (as fast as he could in heels) down the hall. Unfortunately, the great sage followed close behind. "Stay away from me!" Wolfram yelled behind him.

* * *

Wolfram had his hands on his knees, gasping for air when he had finally shook off Murata…but for how long? No doubt the strong perfume would leave a trail of where he was. _Oh, this not good, how the heck did this happen? _Wolfram stilled as he heard steps coming from around the corner, coming towards him. _Oh crap, I don't think I can run anymore._

Wolfram tensed against the wall, and steeled himself for the inevitable. "Lord Wolfram?" He cracked open an eye and let out a relieved breath as he recognized one of his own soldiers.

"Dirk, I'm glad it's you. I need you to-" Wolfram started only to be interrupted by a loud sniff. He froze. _Just like last time!_

"Lord Wolfram, you look…delicious." Dirk said in a deep voice. Wolfram's mouth dropped open.

"You are out of line, soldier!" He tried to declare sternly but ended up more as a squeak.

"Then maybe you can…discipline me, Sir." The soldier replied hoarsely. Wolfram's mouth dropped down even further at the audacity. Wolfram quickly turned away from the soldier and made his escape.

* * *

"Yozak!" Wolfram cried as he came up to the big man walking down the hall. He quickly reached out a hand, grabbed Yozak, and pulled him into the nearest room they came to, which happened to be a room filled of covered, unused furniture. Wolfram promptly went around the room lighting the oil lamps. 

"Wolfram? Are you okay? …Are you wearing a dress?" Yozak asked as Wolfram fret about the room. Unconsciously Wolfram pulled his cloak closer to him.

"Murata and one of my soldiers are chasing me." Wolfram stated bluntly. Yozak blinked.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"And I know I'm safe with you, because you don't have any feelings remotely sexual towards me." Wolfram walked to a chair and finally allowed himself to relax.

Yozak barked a laugh, but chose to ignore the comment. "Now what's all this about guys chasing you?" Yozak approached Wolfram but stopped when he saw the boy tense.

"I don't know," Wolfram groaned in frustration and dropped his head into his hands. "One minute they're okay, then the next they're all over me! First Murata, who I'm positive is _still_ looking for me, then my own soldier! Honestly." Silence followed Wolfram's proclamation. He began to feel agitated but calmed down at Yozak's comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll keep them-" Yozak gripped Wolfram's cloak in both hands and wrenched it open and tore it away from the blonde. _What the hell is he doing?!_ Wolfram thought wildly. Wolfram was about to shriek at Yozak but stopped when he saw Yozak hungrily lick his lips. _Oh no, it's happening again! _Yozak breathed in deeply and hummed his appreciation.

"Now that's a dress I'd like to slip into." Yozak murmured. For the third time that night, Wolfram's mouth fell open. He felt out of his body as Yozak leaned in, eyes slowly coming close.

"Ahhh!" Wolfram yelled as he fiercely shoved Yozak away from him and tore out of the room.

"Come back Wolfram!" Yozak called after him. "I can teach you how to properly wear a garter!"

* * *

As Wolfram neared Gwendal's office door, he looked behind himself. How had he accumulated over ten men chasing after him? 

Once Wolfram reached the oak door, he barged in without warning. Inside the small office he hurriedly shut the door to prevent any of the men from coming in.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal exclaimed from behind his desk. From the expression on his face it was obvious a scolding was on the way. The older man had no chance though as the door violently shook. He could hear many calls of, 'Wolfram!' and, 'I love you!' and even the rare, 'Have my babies!' from behind the door. He watched, frozen with shock, as Conrad ran to aid Wolfram in keeping the door shut.

"Help me!" His youngest brother cried out. Gwendal snapped into action, pulled out his desk drawer, grabbed the room's key, and called out to Conrad to catch it. Once Conrad had it in hand he locked the door. The door was now locked from both the outside and from the inside.

Wolfram sighed in relief. He walked to a chair and sank down into it. "Finally!" He croaked. _This night is a complete and utter disaster!_

Snorting suddenly filled the air. Wolfram and Gwendal looked to each other, then turned to Conrad. The brunette was slightly bent over and had his arms wrapped around his torso. It was obvious he was trying to keep from laughing and failing. Sensing he had an audience, he quickly turned away to compose himself.

"What is so funny?" Wolfram demanded.

Once Conrad had settled, he turned to face his younger brother, "I'm sorry Wolfram. But…well… one, your in a dress, with a wig and in women's shoes no less." Wolfram felt his face warm and knew his brothers could see him blushing. "Two," Conrad continued, "You have men chasing after you. I suppose…Mother was right when she said that men would be all over you." Conrad tried to give Wolfram a warm, small smile, trying to placate the blonde's apparent growing anger.

"How dare you mock me!" Wolfram yelled. "Why don't you take your observations and go-"

"Wolfram," Gwendal interrupted gruffly. "Conrad was not mocking you, he was merely stating the facts." Wolfram frowned, huffed, then sat back down in his chair. "Now what's all of this about?" Gwendal waved an arm in Wolfram's general direction, clearly indicating Wolfram's attire.

Wolfram felt his heart beat faster and sweat begin to break out on his forehead. He cleared his throat to buy him some time. "Well, you see…" He began timidly.

"Do you smell that, Gwendal?" Conrad interrupted, which Wolfram was all too grateful for. He watched on as both of his brothers took deep breaths of the air.

"Erm…I'm wearing perfume. It's probably me." Both older brothers absently 'hmmed' as they took in the pleasing scent.

Wolfram shifted uneasily in his chair as an uncomfortable silence ensued. His brothers were unaware though, lost in their thoughts.

"Gwendal…" Conrad suddenly spoke. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" Wolfram watched as Gwendal and Conrad shared an indiscernible look for a long time. Then their gazes flicked to himself, then back to each other.

"What are you thinking, dear brother?" Wolfram blinked at the endearment and was certain Gwendal's voice had dropped lower.

"I was thinking how…_inspiring_ Wolfram looked." Conrad said this looking directly at Wolfram. The blonde swallowed thickly and felt himself heat up.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hmm," Gwendal hummed, ignoring his youngest brother. "I think I quite agree, Conrad. But I think the word…_breath taking_, is more accurate." Wolfram's face burned and his breath hitched as Gwendal and Conrad fixed him with a heated look.

"What?" Wolfram repeated. His hands started shaking and he couldn't explain the warm feeling pooling beneath his stomach.

Both Gwendal and Conrad stood up, causing Wolfram to jump up from his seat as well. Gwendal maneuvered around his desk, coming to close to Wolfram's liking. Slowly, Wolfram backed away to the door as his brothers stalked closer to him. His eyes darted back and forth and saw Conrad reach into his pocket and pull out a key. _The door!_ Wolfram realized in horror. _It's locked! I'm stuck!_

Wolfram's back finally hit the door, he had no where left to go. _This is it,_ he thought. He braced his palms against the door and closed his eyes, waiting for…whatever was going to happen to him.

Wolfram jumped slightly when hot air hit his ear. "Wolfram," Gwendal breathed. "Open your eyes." Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and observed that his brothers were at least a step away from him. The blonde gazed into his brothers eyes and saw the unclouded lust and love. Wolfram's knees began to shake and was sure he'd fall any moment. He told himself he felt this way out of fear, not in any way reciprocal of his brother's feelings.

"Wolfram," Conrad whispered. "What do you want? The key…or us?"

"What do you mean…'Us?'" Was Wolfram really asking this? Wolfram licked his lips and tried to wet his now dry mouth.

"We mean exactly what you think, Wolfram," Gwendal answered. "But you need to tell us. What do you want?"

"I want…" Wolfram began and shivered as he saw Conrad lick his lips and Gwendal run his fingers through his hair. "I want…" Wolfram couldn't speak. He shut his eyes and groaned. Out of frustration or desire, he wasn't sure.

"Wolfram?"

Suddenly, Wolfram reached his hands out and gripped a handful of both his brother's uniforms and pulled them past the remaining step, to stand flush against his body.

"I want you both!" Wolfram cried.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Celi tsked as she put her newest concoction away on her perfume shelf. It was much too strong, she mused.

"I suppose I should only use this in case of an emergency. Such as, an army of men that can not be defeated by Shin Makoku's greatest armies! Enter Seductress Celi, with her dangerous perfume! Causing men to swoon and fall at her feet in desire and want. Kingdoms could be conquered with this little perfume! Oh, the power! The power!" Celi stopped and put a hand to her chest, calming herself. "No…I should not take advantage of the power I now hold in my hands. I should throw it away in fact." Celi walked to her trash bin but hesitated in putting the bottle in there. "Well…I should keep it, for emergency's sake." Celi walked back to her perfume shelf and set it down gently. "No harm can come out of this, right?" She laughed to herself as she walked out of her bathroom.

The End.


End file.
